


Girls, just wanna have fun

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, CLIZZY BROTP, Cute, Dancing, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Tango, dance, the girls are beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Jace doesn't want to take dance class with Clary, so she goes with Izzy instead.





	

“Come on Jace, it’s going to be _fun_! And I already filled the inscription for two people; I can’t go dancing alone now.” Clary pouted.

“Why, why didn’t you ask me first?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Well, I don’t like it.”

 

Clary let go her husband arms and he crossed his arms on his chest looking at her as if he couldn’t believe what she just did. Signing them up for a dance class, seriously? Learning to dance for the wedding had already been a disaster how could she do that to him now? And how dared she begging him with her wide puppy eyes?

 

“No, Clary, _No_.”

“No to what?”

 

They both turned to Izzy, she had braided her hair and was wearing a particularly short crop-top with a pair of black leather pants.

 

“Jace won’t go to dance class with me!”

“She wants to force me to do it!!! She’s even doing the puppy eyes!”

“You can resist to Clary’s puppy eyes? You are way stronger than I thought Jace.”

 

He rolled his eyes, Isabelle was smiling bright at him then she turned to Clary with an even brighter smile.

 

“I can go with you.”

 

Clary smiled happily.

 

“At least _someone_ in this family is kind!” She said looking at him with an accusing glare.

 

Jace shrugged and shook his head. She was so cute.

 

***

 

Izzy _loved_ dancing, so _of course_ , she was totally down for dance classes with Clary, or anyone to be honest. Except maybe her own boyfriend, she liked her toes. The day on the dance class, she had braided her hair again hesitated on what to wear and had ended up putting a short and a simple t-shirt with an amazing back-line, she had almost snort when Clary had came wearing almost the same but in way less sexy and without any revealing back.

 

“Let’s go, Clary, I can’t wait to see what kind of classes it will be.”

“Well… There will be some tango if I remember well.”

“Tango?” She asked amused.

“It was supposed to be couple dance! I was supposed to do it with Jace!”

“I’m so not dressed for a tango.”

“Don’t tell me you _have_ tango dresses.”

“I don’t, but I would have bought one.”

 

***

 

It appeared that tango was quite difficult and that, Izzy and she were the only ones being a same-gender pair. But Clary didn’t have bother explaining to the others that her husband didn’t want to come so she ended up with her sister-in-law. Screw them if they had any problem with that. Izzy, being taller was the one leading and she apparently had no problem with being really, _really_ close to her. Her one hand on her hips, Isabelle was only smiling. The way she moved was incredibly graceful, the way she moved her hips felt so natural to her that Clary would have been jealous if she wasn’t dancing with her. Everyone should be jealous of her, she totally had the best partner. The way she brought her close, hand on her back, the way their legs moved in a perfect synchronisation. She made her turn, warm hand brushing her stomach. Dancing with Izzy felt _amazing_. 

 

***

 

Isabelle loved showing off her dance skill, and she got the tango moves so fast even the teacher was amazed. Or maybe he was amazed by her beauty? Probably both, anyway, they were good enough to let them make some raise up. Clary was extremely light in Isabelle’s opinion. She also noticed that the red-headed and a very beautiful long neck. Everything about the girl was beautiful; she really wondered how Clary couldn’t be as confident as she was. She totally needed to make her realise how beautiful she was, maybe with Jace help.

Clary’s hair was floating around her, almost around them. I was light, it was red, it was fire. At the end of the dance class, both of them were smiling like they had the best time of their life.

 

***

 

“So, how was it?” Jace asked when they got back.

“Awe-some.” Isabelle answered with a wide grin. “Too bad you didn’t come.” She added with irony.

 

He looked at Clary. She was so happy he would have melt if he was made of ice.

 

“Did you have fun sweetheart?”

 

She nodded and he went to kiss her.

 

“We’re going back next week. Izzy and I are going to rule the tango world, now if you excuse us, we have some training to do.”

 

She took Izzy’s hand and walked away, singing some random song about life being beautiful. Jace scoffed, but watched them go with an amused smile. He was glad everyone in the family got along well. Their life wasn’t perfect, yeah, but it was indeed beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos (and comments) appreciated ^^


End file.
